Endless Chain
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: Another songfic for my imotochan on her birthday (Which passed, gomen :P), it's 'Endless Chain', and another RuHina :D Please read and review~


_Dedicated to my imoto, The Tower Of Weirdness-NESS (o.0) and Kidou Hinata, who is Yukaeshi's cousin XP I hope she likes this... gomen nasai, imoto! T_T_  
**  
Endless Chain  
  
**_I just want to love you  
Although I can offer no proof of that  
I swear it  
It's forever, and no matter the doubts and hardships  
We long for each other  
_ A pair of icy blue eyes stared out of the paneled windows as it observed the cool breeze whipping the withered sakura petals on the ground and his raven fringes. The sunlight streamed in through, warm and golden as he exhaled. He still felt cold, and he didn't know why. Summer was approaching, after all.  
"Oi, Kaede," a voice said as a he felt a finger poke him and broke his train of thoughts. He snapped back into reality and turned into the direction of the person who poked him. There, sitting in front of him, was the chestnut-haired, emerald-eyed girl, Kidou Hinata.  
"Uh, yeah?" he managed to mouth.  
"If you don't get started on your food soon, it'll turn cold..." she said nonchalantly.  
He gazed at the plate in front of him, which he had barely touched from his 'daydreaming', "Oh..." he said, and picking up the fork, he mumbled, "Itadakimasu" and began eating.  
  
"Uh, Hinata... there's something I want to tell you..." Rukawa said as the both of them walked out of the restaurant. Hinata stared at him and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
"Shikashi..." he fidgeted for a moment, before turning at her and saying, "Aishiteru..." in a clear, confident voice, as his eyes looked deep into hers.  
Hinata just stood there for the moment, stunned. She could not believe the words that was just uttered by this raven-haired ice king. Words seemed to betray her, and she could feel lumps forming in her throat, "Ka... Kaede....?" her voice came out dry and hoarse.  
He placed his arms on hers and searched into her eyes, looking for an answer, "Do you... love me... too?"  
And to his surprise, he pushed his hands away, "I... don't think I can..."  
"... Na... Naze?" he asked, shocked.  
"Please, don't ask why. I, just know that I can't..." Hinata stressed.  
"I just want to love you..." he protested.  
Hinata turned away, "... No..." and ran away.  
"Nani? Matte, Hinata! Matte!" he shouted as he ran after her.  
The sky turned dark, and lightning flashed as though trying to split the sky into half. Rain started to pour down heavily, and everyone was searching for a place to shelter themselves from the rain, but down a small road, Hinata was still running, regardless of the rain...  
  
_Everflowing love is melting in your heart now  
While you keep your eyes on the still undetermined future  
Time goes by, but we are never alone  
Let's walk together down the unending road  
I believe in our endless chain  
_ As she was running, her eyes blurred by both the rain and by trying to hold back her tears, she bumped into someone, and mumbling her apologies, she got back onto her feet and wanted to resume running, but a pair of hand restrained her, and lifted her head up._  
_ "Naze, Hinata?" it was Rukawa. The rain, too, seemed to have soaked him as well, but he didn't seem to care, as he held onto Hinata tightly, "I'm not letting you go..."  
"HANASE!" Hinata demanded as she struggled, but to no avail. _  
_ "Iie! I'm never letting you go! Hinata, aishiteru... onegai... I... I don't want to lose you..." his tone begged her to give him an answer._  
_ "Kaede... I don't want to lose you either... but... I can't love you. Because if I do, and if I happen to lose you... I'll lose not only a friend... but a lover as well..." Hinata said, through gritted teeth and closed eyes._  
_ Rukawa was rather taken aback by her answer, as his mind reeled endlessly for a counter. He couldn't afford to lose her, "I swear that I'll never leave your side... I'll always be there for you..." he cursed his useless counter.  
She shook her head, "Can't you be there as well, as a friend?"_  
_ "I don't want to! I want to be there to love you, to protect you! I want to feel you by my side, to be able to hear your voice everyday... not as a friend..." he stressed._  
_ "Kaede... I... can't..." Hinata still remained true to her words._  
_ "Naze?! Am I... not good enough?" Rukawa asked.  
Once again she shook her head, "No, it's just that you're too good... too good to be true..."

_Though we can't go on living without changing anything,  
I want to hold you, so that I don't lose sight of  
our footprints, together  
Let's walk together down the unending street  
I believe in our endless chain  
_ "But I am true, and what I've said and am saying right now is true. Forever," he said as he drew her body closer to his. He could feel her trembling, either from the cold, biting wind, or from the flow of emotions running through her veins that moment.  
"Trust me..." he murmured softly.  
She nodded, and tears that had been held back streamed down her face endlessly. The rain still poured, washing the tears away, "Kaede..." she said, and he held her even close to him, "I'll stay true to you forever... and about my dream... I need you by my side to make it come true..."  
And again she nodded as he stroked her wet, matted hair, "Aishiteru..." she whispered.  
  
_*Sigh* I wish I hadn't lost the other fics... _ I swear I wrote those far better than this... anyway, I hope you'll like it (Especially you, imoto!) and I hope you don't mind if it's a tad bit too short... ^^;;_


End file.
